Uncle Bucky
by arisanightray
Summary: Steve dan Tony bertengkar, membuat Peter kabur dari rumah. Sebagai paman yang baik, Bucky membujuk Peter untuk pulang.
**Hai, Arisa disini! Apa kabarnya? Sudah lama saya tidak menulis** _ **fanfic**_ **dikarenakan sibuk dengan suami sendiri /ditendang. H- sekian** _ **Civil War**_ **! Sudah siapkah kalian? Di tim manakah kalian?** _ **I'm on #teamcap cause I'll follow wherever Steve go.**_ **Berawal dari teman yang masih bingung ia ada di tim siapa, berujung pada cerita ini. Saya benci Bucky sebenarnya, ia adalah orang ketiga dalam rumah tangga Stony, tapi saya sangat suka Bucky sebagai paman Peter.**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing**

 **Warning : 1) as always, typo. 2) boy x boy**

 **Uncle Bucky**

Bucky terbangun saat ia merasakan getaran dari dalam saku celananya, dengan mata yang masih tertutup Bucky mengambil benda bergetar tersebut dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Bucky ingin melanjutkan tidurnya, namun ponselnya tak berhenti bergetar sehingga Bucky memaksakan dirinya untuk membuka mata dan melihat nama yang ada di layar ponselnya.

 _Steve_

Bucky menegakkan badannya. Beberapa jam tidur di atas kursi dengan kepala di atas meja bar membuat badannya terasa pegal. Ia mulai mengangkat telfon dari Steve. "Halo?"

"Bucky, dimana kau sekarang?" Bucky dapat mendengar Steve bertanya padanya dengan nada cemas.

"Hm... masih di Bar. Ada.."

"Pulang. Sekarang. Darurat." tak lama Steve mematikan telfonnya. Bucky yang masih belum sepebuhnya sadar bingung dengan telfon dari Steve. Ia melihat jam di layar ponselnya, jam 6 pagi. Tumben sekali Steve tidak menjemputnya dan memilih untuk menyuruhnya pulang melalui telefon. Jika Steve berkata ada keadaan darurat, mungkin benar-benar terjadi hal yang gawat di rumah.

" _Master_ , aku pulang dulu." Bucky mengeluarkan beberapa uang dari dalam saku bajunya kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja bar. Ia segera berjalan menuju motornya yang masih terparkir di depan bar dan menyalakannya. Ia harap keadaan darurat yang dikatakan Steve tidak seburuk yang ia harapkan.

Bucky dapat mendengar suara dua orang sedang bertengkar dari luar rumah. Suara Steve dan Tony, dengan segera ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan melihat semua penghuni rumah berada di dapur. Semua kecuali Peter. "Aku pulang." ucap Bucky yang membuat Steve dan Tony berhenti bertengkar.

"Bucky! akhirnya kau pulang!" Steve segera memeluknya.

"Jadi... keadaan daruratnya apa ya? kalian bertengkar?"

"Bukan! Peter diam-diam bertemu dengan Wade!"

"Bukan! Peter kabur dari rumah!" ucap Tony dan Steve bersamaan, membuat Tony langsung menatap Steve tajam.

"Peter kabur dari rumah karena ia ingin bertemu dengan Wade diam-diam. Jadi tentu saja keadaan daruratnya adalah Peter bertemu dengan Wade secara diam-diam." protes Tony.

"Peter kabur dari rumah karena kau melarangnya bertemu dengan Wade, karena kau tidak merestui hubungan mereka. Jadi..."

"Tentu saja aku tidak merestuinya!" Steve tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena dipotong Tony. "Kau sendiri tahu siapa Wade itu. Ia pembunuh, orang berbahaya seperti itu tidak boleh bersama dengan anakku."

"Itu dulu Tony, sekarang Wade sudah berubah karena aku menyaksikannya."

"Ha! Kau membelanya karena ia kagum padamu!" Bucky hanya terdiam melihat Steve dan Tony bertengkar. Diam-diam ia berjalan mundur agar bisa keluar dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuan Steve dan Bucky kemudian ia berjalan menuju hutan yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Bucky tahu Peter sedang bersembunyi disana.

"Peter!" Bucky mulai berteriak memanggil nama keponakannya. Sesekali ia melihat ke atas berharap ia bisa melihat Peter sedang melintas di atas.

"Hai Paman Bucky." Bucky berhenti berjalan saat ia mendengar suara Peter. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan dapat melihat sarang laba-laba yang besar dengan Peter di atasnya. "Kau mencariku?"

"Iya, Papamu sangat khawatir kau kabur dari rumah. Bisakah kau turun dan menceritakan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi?" bujuk Bucky.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang kemari?" Peter menjulurkan tangannya, tak lama terdapat benang laba-laba menempel di tubuh Bucky. Peter menarik benang tersebut sehingga Bucky bisa berada di atas sarang laba-laba bersamanya.

"... wow. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku disini." ujar Bucky.

"Ya, hanya aku dan Wade yang bisa disini, sampai tadi pagi..." Peter berhenti berbicara. Bucky dapat melihat Peter enggan untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Bucky mendekati Peter. Lengan kiri Bucky kini bersentuhan dengan lengan kanan Peter.

"Kau ingin bercerita?" tanya Bucky.

"Tergantung kau memihak siapa..."

"Hm... akan sulit kujawab jika aku tidak mendengar seluruh kisahnya."

Peter menghela nafas, kini ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Bucky. "Kau mengenal Wade?" tanya Peter.

"Hm... lelaki yang punya penyakit kulit yang sering menghampiri jendela kamarmu jika malam hari?" tebak Bucky.

"Hei, itu bukan penyakit kulit! Itu karena ia... tunggu! Bagaimana kau tahu ia sering menghampiri jendela kamarku?" tanya Peter terkejut.

"Intinya Peter, ya, aku mengenal Wade. Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Bucky lagi.

"Aku bertemu dengan Wade saat mengalahkan musuh bersama Avengers. Entah kenapa ia selalu mengikutiku, ingin menjadi sahabatku. Awalnya aku tidak suka dengannya karena ia mengganggu. Perlahan, aku terbiasa dengan kehadirannya, aku membutuhkan kehadirannya. Aku memperkenalkan Wade pada Papa dan Dada, tentu saja mereka terkejut dan menolak Wade. Wade terbiasa dengan membunuh orang, berbeda sekali denganku yang terbiasa menolong orang. Papa dan Dada khawatir aku akan seperti Wade atau akulah korban Wade selanjutnya. Mengetahui ini, Wade berjanji akan merubah dirinya, dan ia sungguh berubah! Ia berubah agar hubungan kami diterima Papa dan Dada, dan Papa melihatnya. Ia melihat Wade berubah sehingga akhirnya Papa memperbolehkan Wade bersamaku."

"Namun tidak dengan Dada. Ia masih membenci Wade. Ia tidak bisa melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Wade, padahal Papa sudah meyakinkan Dada bahwa Wade bisa bersamaku karena Wade bisa menjagaku. Dada tidak terima, ia bahkan mengancam akan keluar dari rumah jika ia melihatku bersama dengan Wade. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Dada, aku tidak ingin ia keluar dari rumah, karenanya aku mengalah. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku dan Wade tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Papa yang tahu aku sedih tidak bisa bertemu dengan Wade mengusulkan supaya aku diam-diam bertemu dengan Wade selama Papa tahu dimana kami akan beretemu. Papa bahkan mengusulkan untuk membuat sarang ini supaya Papa bisa dengan mudah mencariku jika aku tidak ada di rumah. Tentu saja aku menerima usulan Papa."

"Sejak saat itu ini menjadi tempat pertemuanku dengan Wade, hingga tadi pagi yang aku temui di sarang ini bukanlah Wade melainkan Dada. Ia marah padaku dan Papa karena menyembunyikan ini. Sedari tadi pagi Papa terus bertengkar dengan Dada dan aku sudah tidak tahan jadi aku kabur dari rumah..." Bucky dapat mendengar Peter menangis, ia juga dapat merasakan pundaknya basah.

Bucky mengangkat kepala Peter, kini ia dapat melihat air mata keluar dari matanya. Bucky menghapus air mata Peter. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu menangis. Terakhir kali aku melihatmu menangis saat kau jatuh di atas tanah dan lututmu berdarah saat umurmu lima tahun..."

"Lalu kau mengatakan jika aku menangis aku akan membuat Papa, Dada, dan Paman menangis juga. Sejak saat itu aku bertekad untuk tidak menangis bahkan saat ada yang menembak dadaku dengan pistol..."

"Kau ingat rupanya. Lalu, kenapa kau menangis sekarang?"

Peter terdiam sejenak, seakan enggan untuk menjawab. "Aku menangis karena aku sedih Papa dan Dada bertengkar karenaku. Seharusnya aku mendengar perkataan Dada, seharusnya aku tidak bertemu dengan Wade karena Dada membenci Wade, seharusnya..."

"Oh ayolah Peter, kau tahu kami bertiga sering bertengkar. Steve dan Tony sering bertengkar, Aku dan Tony juga sering bertengkar. Tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi. Alasan sebenarnya kau menangis karena kau takut kau tidak akan bertemu Wade lagi, bukan?"

Peter menganguk pelan. Terkadang Peter bingung kenapa Pamannya bisa membaca pikirannya dengan mudah. "Aku tak ingin kehilangan Wade, namun aku juga tak mau kehilangan Dada.."

Bucky merangkul Peter, kemudian ia mengelus rambut Peter. "Kau tahu? Tony tidak membenci Wade. Sama seperti Steve, ia bisa melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Wade. Bahkan aku pernah melihatnya tersenyum saat ia membaca artikel berita Wade yang menyelamatkan orang."

"Bohong!" Peter langsung terkejut.

"Kau mau bertaruh?" tantang Bucky yang dijawab Wade dengan gelengan cepat. "Tony tidak membenci Wade, Peter. Ia hanya takut pada Wade. Ia takut Wade akan membawamu pergi dari kehidupannya. Kau adalah anaknya, dan Tony tidak bisa kehilangan anak. Tidak setelah ia sudah kehilangan orang tua dan teman-temannya."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Dada! meskipun aku dan Wade bersama, namun aku masih ingin bersama Papa, Dada, dan Paman..."

"Bukan itu saja, Pete. Tony takut kau lebih mementingkan Wade daripada dirinya. Tindakanmu ini saja sudah membuktikan bahwa kau lebih membela Wade daripada Tony. Tony belum siap dinomor duakan oleh anaknya..."

"Lalu sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan? sampai kapan hingga Dada bisa menerima Wade jika di mata Dada aku selalu menjadi anak kecilnya."

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja?"

"Huh?"

"Sekarang kita pulang, kau meminta maaf pada Papa dan Dada karena sudah kabur dari rumah, lalu kau bisa bertanya pada Tony apa yang harus kau lakukan supaya Tony bisa menerima Wade. Jangan membantah perkataan Tony, turuti saja. Tenang, aku ada di pihakmu. Akan kubantu jika kau butuh bantuan."

"Benarkah? kau akan membantuku?" Peter kemudian memeluk Bucky dengan erat. "Aku sayang padamu, Paman. Aku merasa beruntung kau menjadi bagian keluargaku."

"Ya, ya. aku juga sayang padamu." Bucky ikut memeluk Peter dengan erat. "Sekarang ayo pulang."

Ada yang aneh. Saat Bucky dan Peter berjalan menuju rumah, Bucky tidak lagi mendengar suara orang bertengkar, Bucky tidak lagi mendengar suara Steve dan Tony bertengkar. Ini aneh karena tidak biasanya Steve dan Tony bertengkar sesingkat ini, dan keanehan ini terungkap saat Peter membuka pintu rumah dan melihat Steve dan Tony di ruang tamu bersama dengan seorang tamu. Bersama dengan Wade.

"Wade!" Peter segera memeluk Wade di hadapan Steve dan Tony, membuat Tony mendecakkan lidahnya dan Steve menatap tajam Tony. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hm... saat aku hendak mau ke hutan, aku melihat kau beretengkar dengan Dada sehingga aku memutuskan untuk pulang saja, tapi sepertinya kau perlu bantuan jadi ya... aku disini sekarang."

"Si... siapa yang kau panggil Da..."

"Tony." Tony ingin protes namun sepertimya Steve menghentikannya.

"Lalu?" Peter tidak menghiraukan protesan Tony.

"Aku mengusulkan untuk tinggal bersama kalian berempat supaya Dada bisa melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada diriku, dan mereka menyetujuinya!"

"Benarkah?!" tanya Peter kini menoleh ke arah kedua orang tuanya.

"Tiga bulan! Masa percobaanmu tiga bulan, Wilson! Buktikan kalau kau memang pantas untuk anakku!" ujar Tony.

Peter segera menghampiri kedua orang tuanya, dan mencium pipi mereka. Kemudian Peter kembali mendekati Wade dan menciuminya. "Kita akan tinggal bersama, Wade! Aku tidak percaya!"

Tony ingin memisahkan Peter dengan Wade setelah melihat aksi Peter, namun ia tidak bisa karena kaki dan tangan kanannya ditahan Steve sedangkan kaki dan tangan kirinya ditahan Bucky. "Lepaskan aku!" protes Tony, namun Steve dan Bucky tidak menghiraukannya.

"Ehm! Tentu saja ada beberapa aturan yang harus kau patuhi selama tinggal disini, benar begitu Tony? Bucky?" tanya Steve sambil tersenyum pada Tony dan Bucky.

"Hm, tentu saja." jawab Bucky.

"Ha! Tentu saja! kau harus..." Tony ingin mengatakan aturan apa saja yang telah ia buat sendiri, namun ia tidak bisa mengatakannya karena Bucky dan Steve menutupi mulut Tony dengan tangan mereka.

"Siap Kapten!" ujar Wade sambil hormat kepada Steve. Masih memeluk Peter, Wade mengelus rambut Peter. "Maaf ya Pete, pada awalnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang dan tidak menemanimu di saat kau butuh bantuan."

Peter menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Paman Bucky menemaniku dan itu sudah cukup bagiku." Peter melepaskan pelukannya dari Wade, lalu berjalan menuju Bucky dan mencium pipinya. "Terima kasih, Paman." Peter memeluk Bucky.

"Sama-sama, Pete." Ucap Bucky membalas pelukan Peter, meski Bucky merasakan ada aura membunuh dari mata Steve dan Tony.

"Oh, Tony, apakah kau melihatnya?" Bucky dapat mendengar Steve sedang berbisik pada Tony.

"Iya, Bucky dicium Peter! Peter kita telah mencium Bucky! apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" bisik Tony.

"Ehem. Bucky, nanti malam kita perlu bicara. Aku dan Tony akan menunggumu di kamar." Ucap Steve kemudian meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan masalah."

"Hihi, tenang saja Paman. Papa dan Dada hanya iri kau ada di saat aku membutuhkan seseorang dan mereka iri karena aku mencium pipimu."

 _Aku akan mati hari ini_ , ujar Bucky dalam hati.

 **Cerita ini berlanjut ke 'Gara-gara Spiderman' oleh Velia Michaelis. Kalian bisa mencarinya di ffn, dan jika kalian tidak menemukannya, bisa PM aku untuk minta linknya.**

 **Saran dan kritik saya terima, jadi** _ **read and review please**_


End file.
